gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jeremiah Garland/Roleplay: Russia Declares War on Austria
On April 9, 1745 Annos Domini, the Imperial Tsardom of Russia declared full-out war on the absolute monarchy of 'Austria. '''The main purpose for this war concerns the British protectorate of Bohemia. Although the land was conquered by the British Empire in previous months, the Austrian Empire still lays claim to said land, and have threatened conflict if Bohemia is not handed over. Russia, observing this matter, has decided to intervene in Britain's favour and deter the Austrians. If the side of Russia is victorious in defeating the Austrians, the region of Bohemia will remain under the command of the British, and the currently unclaimed region of Poland will be split among participating nations (for more information, see the ''Treaty of Ostrava). Russia's Side Tsardom of Russia *''Leader(s): ''Tsar Vladimir Romanov I, Tsar Mikhail Volkov II *''Guild(s): ''Empire of Russia, Russian Dragoons Kingdom of Great Britain *''Leader(s): ''King George Augustus II *''Guild(s): ''British EITC Military, Co. Black Guard Kingdoms of Prussia and Poland *''Leader(s): ''King Ivan Romanov I *''Guild(s): ''Unknown British Protectorate of Bohemia *''Leader(s): ''Viceroy Edward Daggerkidd (Mandate) *''Guild(s): ''British EITC Military Kingdom of the Netherlands *''Leader(s): ''King Jarod I *''Guild(s): ''The Outlaws Republic of Algeria and the Barbary Coast *''Leader(s): ''King Jonathon I *''Guild(s): ''The Outlaws Austria's Side Kingdom of Austria *''Leader(s): ''Arch-Duchess Hannah I, Prince Robert I *''Guild(s): ''The Complex The Treaty of Ostrava On April 9, 1745, the same day Russia declared war on Austria, Russian tsar Vladimir Romanov I and Austrian noble Robert McRoberts met in Ostrava, Bohemia, to discuss the terms of the war. The result was the Treaty of Ostrava, which goes as stated: #The war only concerns the control of Bohemia, Poland, and various other minor locations in central Europe #Austria (and other participants) cannot lose land to foreign enemies (except that stated below) #Russia or England (and other participants) cannot lose land to foreign enemies (except that stated below) #If Russia's side wins the war, Bohemia belongs to England #If Russia's side wins the war, most of Poland belongs to Prussia, while a small portion (north of Bohemia) goes to England #If Russia's side wins, Russia and all allied nations are to show respect and mercy for the defeated Austrians #If Russia's side wins, the Austrian Rhineland is ceded to Prussian, Dutch, and British command #If Austria's side wins, Bohemia belongs to Austria #If Austria's side wins, a small portion of Poland goes to England (with Edward Daggerkidd as the viceroy), a portion goes to Prussia, and 1/4 goes to Austria #If Austria's side wins, the Prussian Netherlands is ceded to Austria, and Russian Mediterranean colony of Montenegro is ceded to Austria #If Austria's side wins, Austria and all allied nations are to show respect and mercy for the defeated Russians Timeline *April 9th - 40,000 Russian soldiers and calvary occupy the Austrian countryside in modern Hungary *April 9th - The Kingdoms of Prussia and Poland under King Ivan Romanov joins the war in Russia's favour *April 9th - Austria responds by declaring a naval battle to take place between the two factions on April 13th, in the Danube River *April 9th - Admiral Matthew Anthony Faye of the British Royal Navy sends a British fleet to side with Russia in the upcoming battle *April 9th - The Treaty of Ostrava is signed by Tsar Vladimir I and Prince Robert I *April 10th - The Kingdom of Great Britain under King George II officially join the war to defend Bohemia *April 10th - The Kingdom of the Netherlands under King Jarod I join the war in favour of England/Russia *April 10th - The Republic of Algeria under King Jonathon I join the war in favour of England/Russia *April 10th - A proposal among Prince Robert I, Viceroy Edward I, and Tsar Vladimir I leads to an addition on the Treaty of Ostrava in which the Austrian Rhineland, the Prussian Netherlands, and the Russian colony of Montenegro are set to be ceded to their respective victors Category:Blog posts